Jung So Min
Perfil thumb|250px|Jung So Min *'Nombre:' 정소민 / Jung So Min *'Nombre real: '김윤지 / Kim Yoon Ji *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo, DJ de Radio *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 165cm *'Peso:' 47kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Serpiente * Familia: Padres y hermano menor *'Relación sentimental:' Lee Joon *'Agencia:' Blossom Entertainment Biografía Jung llamó la atención por primera vez cuando hizo su debut como actriz en 2010 con un papel secundario en la serie de televisión Bad Guy. Esto llevó a un papel principal en su próximo proyecto Playful Kiss, la adaptación coreana del popular manga Itazura na Kiss. A pesar de que recibió calificaciones bajas en Corea, la comedia romántica fue popular en el extranjero, elevando aún más el perfil de Jung So Min. Luego tomó un breve descanso en 2011 para concentrarse en sus estudios en la Universidad Nacional de Artes de Corea. En 2012 regresó a la pantalla pequeña como parte del elenco conjunto de la comedia Standby. Más tarde ese año, jugó un papel más maduro junto a Sung Joon en la serie de cable Can We Get Married ?. Jung dejó su agencia de talentos Bloom Entertainment en 2013, y se unió a SM Culture & Contents. En 2014, interpretó a una heredera egocéntrica que se enamora del protagonista (interpretado por Kang Ji Hwan) en Big Man. Esto fue seguido en 2015 por un papel de apoyo en la película Twenty, y papeles principales en la película de terror y romance Alice: Boy from Wonderland y el drama de desastre / médico D-Day. En diciembre de 2016, interpretó a la protagonista femenina en The Sound of Heart, junto a Lee Kwang Soo. El drama web fue un éxito en China y obtuvo más de 100 millones de visitas en Sohu. En 2017, Jung protagonizó el drama familiar de fin de semana de KBS2, Father is Strange. Ese mismo año, protagonizó la comedia de intercambio de cuerpos Dad is Daughter, junto al veterano actor Yoon Je Moo. Dejó SM Culture & Contents en junio de 2017 y firmó con la agencia de gestión Jellyfish Entertainment. En agosto, Jung confirmó su aparición en la serie de comedias románticas de tvN, Because This is My First Life, junto al actor Lee Min Ki. Dramas *Soul Repairer (KBS2, 2020) *Be Melodramatic (jTBC, 2019) cameo ep. 16 *Abyss (tvN, 2019) cameo ep.1 *The Smile Has Left Your Eyes (tvN, 2018) *What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? (tvN, 2018) cameo *Because This is My First Life (tvN, 2017) *Father is Strange (KBS2, 2017) *The Sound of Heart (KBS2, 2016) *Red Teacher (KBS2, 2016) *D-Day (JTBC, 2015) *Big Man (KBS2, 2014) *Miss Korea (MBC, 2014) cameo *You Came to Me and Became a Star (KBS2, 2013) *Can We Get Married? (JTBC, 2012) *Standby (MBC, 2012) *Playful Kiss (MBC, 2010) *Bad Guy (SBS, 2010) Temas para Dramas *''Star junto a Seo In Guk'' tema para The Smile Has Left Your Eyes (2018) * Because You Are Here tema para Because This is My First Life (2017) Películas * Homme Fatale (2019) * Golden Slumber (2018) cameo * Dad is Daughter (2017) * Alice: Boy From Wonderland (2015) * Twenty (2015) * The Worst Friends (2009) Programas de TV * Little Forest (SBS, 2019) * Life Bar (tvN, 2017) Ep. 39 * Abnormal Talks (jTBC, 2017) Ep. 144 * Happy Together (KBS2, 2017) Ep. 493 * Candy 2 in My Ear (tvN, 2017) Ep. 1-2 * Knowing Bros (jTBC, 2017) Ep. 61 * Demand Gourmet (tvN, 2016) Ep. 87 * Infinite Challenge (MBC, 2015) Ep. 457 * Running Man (SBS, 2015) Ep. 237 * Strong Heart (SBS, 2012) Ep. 126 * It City Let's Play in Japan (Olive, 2010-2011) * Challenge Golden Bell (KBS1, 2007) Programas de Radio * Jung So Min's Young Street (SBS Power FM, 2018) como DJ * Songwriter (KBS Cool FM, 2018) * Raise the Volume of Cho Yoon Hee (KBS Cool FM, 2016) * It Is a Blue Night Fungus (MBC FM4U, 2012 Anuncios *'2018:' LAPIZ SENSIBLE (sunglasses) *'2018:' WiFi Dosirak *'2017:' AKUA *'2017:' Real Barrier *'2017:' Jong Kuk 2 Chicken *'2011:' Honda CR-Z *'2011:' SK-II Foundation *'2011:' Clinique Moisture Surge "Pink Propose" *'2011:' Bread & Co. *'2011:' KT Tech EV-F600 Bricks *'2010:' Hazzy Accessories *'2010:' SK Telecom "Boyfriend/Do As You Feel" *'2009:' SK Telecom "Family Discount Flights" *'2009:' NII Clothing *'2009:' Bread & Co. *'2008:' SK Telecom "Gas Hwal-myung-soo Q" *'2008:' SK Telecom "Park Tae-Hwan Go" *'2008:' Shinhan Card Videos Musicales *Seo In Guk - Take (2010) *Old Fish - I Had a Bad Day (2008) *Noblesse feat. Beige - No Regrets (2008) Premios * 2010 Korea Jewelry Awards: Premio Topaz * 2010 Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards: Mejor Nueva Actriz (Playful Kiss) * 2010 MBC Drama Awards: '''Nominada a Mejor Actriz Revelación (Playful Kiss) * '''2011 Asia Model Festival Awards: Premio Nueva Estrella (Playful Kiss) * 2012 MBC Entertainment Awards: Novato del Año (Comedia • Sitcom) (Standby) * 2016 KBS Entertainment Awards: Best Couple Award junto a Lee Kwang Soo (The Sound of Heart) Curiosidades * Educación: ** Neulpureun High School ** Korea National University of Arts * Aficiones: '''Danza tradicional coreana, ballet. * '''Religión: '''Cristiana * '''Mascota: Un perro llamado 'Modu' * Es hija de una familia adinerada. * Sus padres no querían que estudiara actuación. Con sus excelentes calificaciones en la escuela, ellos preferían que estudie una carrera de ciencias o economía. * Cuando ella fue elegida para interpretar a Oh Ha Ni en " Playful Kiss", fue tanto su compromiso con la serie que al terminar de grabarla se había acostumbrado a que la llamen Oh Ha Ni y le parecía raro que las personas le digan Jung So Min: "Para mí, Oh Ha Ni es un personaje muy especial. Incluso Kim Hyun Joong dijo que él se acostumbró a llamarme Oh Ha Ni. Así que cuando me llamó Jung So Min se sentía un poco extraño". * La joven actriz pensó que sería difícil grabar escenas románticas con Sung Joon en el drama "Can We Get Marry?", pero fue aún más difícil ver las escenas con sus padres: "Cuando vi la serie en casa con mis padres, me sentí avergonzada". * Jung So Min señaló a Kim Hyun Joong, Kim Nam Gil, Sung Joon y Oh Yeon Soo como mentores. particularmente amables que la ayudaron a convertirse en una mejor actriz y persona. * Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos es practicar ballet. * En la secundaria estudió danza tradicional coreana. Ella dice que si hubiera continuado en el baile, le hubiera gustado haber viajado a otros países para difundir la danza tradicional de su país. * Además de bailar, a ella también le gusta participar en deportes como el fútbol y el béisbol. Es buena en la lucha física. * Tomó clases de actuación para mejorar sus expresiones al momento de bailar, pero sintió que le resultaba más divertido actuar que seguir bailando. Por este motivo, ella tomó el examen para entrar en la Universidad de las Artes(K-Arts) y fue aceptada como una estudiante con un buen promedio. * El 14 de agosto de 2013 las agencias de noticias locales reportaron que la actriz Jung So Min había firmado contrato con SM C&C. * El 4 de agosto de 2017 se informó que Jung So Min ha cambiado de agencia y se ha unido a Jellyfish Entertainment. * El 1ro de enero del 2018 se confirmó que mantiene una relación sentimental con Lee Joon desde octubre del 2017. Ambos se conocieron mientras protagonizaron el drama Father is Strange. * El 3 de diciembre de 2018 comenzó a formar parte del programa de radio Young Street como DJ, reemplazando a la presentadora anterior, Lee Guk Joo, quien se retiró del programa en octubre debido a su salud. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *YouTube *Facebook *Instagram *Cyworld Galería Jung so min.jpg Jung So Min2.jpg Jung So Min4.jpg Jung_So_Min_29082010111910.jpg Jung So Min6.jpg Jung So Min7.jpg Jung_So_Min8.jpg Jung So Min9.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Blossom Entertainment